


Surrounded by Morons

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Persona 4 Arena, Shinji owning a restaurant is a head canon that would have to be pried from my cold dead hands, Shinji's Not Impressed, Welcome to the Ring Half-Naked Cape Guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Shinjiro moved to Inaba a few months ago, partially at Mitsuru's request and partially to open a restaurant in a small town, far away from Iwatodai. Too bad Shinjiro's idiot boyfriend hasn't told him he's in town...





	Surrounded by Morons

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Death/Coma Day, Shinji! So this was originally gonna have some Nanako. Then AkiShinji stole the show, so the Nanako bit will come in a different, maybe prequel fic. [I ranted about my original idea on this post](https://memoriesofyourdread.tumblr.com/post/188125586500/its-shinji-nanako-day). It'll happen eventually.
> 
> Enjoy and tell me what you think!

Shinjiro knows that letting Mitsuru talk him into something for the greater good didn't used to work so well. It helps that this particular bit of sweet talk fell in line with something Shinjiro had been planning: moving to a small town and having his own restaurant.

Getting away from Iwatodai was his first step after he'd recovered enough from his coma. Sometimes, Shinjiro feels like he woke up in a different world. Castor doesn't bother him like he used to. Tartarus is gone. The most unsurprising part had been waking up to Akihiko at his bedside. 

The quiet confession a few days later shouldn't have been surprising at all. Akihiko wears his heart on his sleeve, and Shinjiro knows it. He surprises even Akihiko by letting himself accept the confession. His heart feels lighter when Akihiko refuses to leave that day and curls up next to him in the hospital bed. 

It's been almost three years since that day, and Shinjiro hasn't seen Akihiko face to face in a few months. It doesn't take a genius to see how antsy Akihiko was, staying in one place when he could be getting stronger. Shinjiro makes him promise to come back and not lose the satellite phone Mitsuru had forced on him. 

They talk at least once a week, more if Akihiko can manage it. He knows about Shinjiro's plans to move to a small town called Inaba, and Akihiko definitely teases him about giving into Mitsuru so easily.

_“Man, I think this is what Iori would call whipped,”_ Akihiko jokes, and Shinjiro snorts in response.

“As if you don't jump whenever Mitsuru asks,” he replies, his phone on speaker phone as he preps Gemini's kitchen for the day. “Especially if the word 'execution' passes her lips.”

Shinjiro grins to himself at Akihiko's pause; he can't see his boyfriend, but he knows Akihiko just flinched. _“Shut up,”_ he mutters. _“Don't act like her executions don't scare you.”_

“I don't pretend they don't,” Shinjiro explains, amused. “I just don't piss her off as much as you do.”

_“You're hilarious, Shinji,”_ Akihiko states then sighs. _“I gotta get going. Looks like I'm going to be getting into a fight soon.”_

With a frown, Shinjiro glares at his phone, even though he knows Akihiko can't see it. “If I find any scars bigger than those bear claws, I'm going to tie you to the bed when you get back.”

Akihiko laughs. _“Promise?”_ he asks, cheekily. _“Seriously, if I'm that dumb, I'll let you. I promised I'd look after myself.”_

Shinjiro bites back a sigh. “Yeah, you said that before the bear happened,” he points out and shakes his head. “Call me tomorrow. I want to know how this fight goes.”

_“Of course,”_ Akihiko agrees. _“Love you.”_

“Love you too, idiot,” Shinjiro replies fondly before the phone clicks and the call ends.

He doesn't get that call the next day or the day after, but Shinjiro hears from Fuuka that the Shadow Operatives are gathering in Inaba. Fuuka wouldn't be telling him unless Akihiko was involved, or if the situation had gone sideways enough to call Shinjiro, even though he made it clear he wasn't a Shadow Operative.

Luckily, it seems to just be Akihiko's in town and didn't tell him. Shinjiro decides to give him a little leeway, until he finds him outside the Shopping District, half naked with a cape and surrounded by Yasogami High students and Shadow Operatives. It's the most conspicuous group of idiots he's ever seen, and he's known to see the Junes bear mascot walking around town in his suit.

Speaking of that bear mascot, Shinjiro sees him harassing Mitsuru, and he sighs to himself as he walks over. “You know, you could have found a better spot to talk loudly about this kinda thing,” he says in lieu of a greeting.

He recognizes quite a few faces in the group of Yasogami High students, and those kids immediately tense up. “Heeeey, Shinjiro-san!” Yosuke greets him, loud and awkward as he tries to pull his attention away from the Shadow Operatives. “What brings you out of your restaurant? Man, I'm starved, maybe we should head over for a bite, right, guys?”

“We're closed,” Shinjiro states, ignoring Yosuke's flailing as he walks over to Akihiko. “Were you going to tell me you were back, moron?”

Akihiko grins sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Eventually, but things heated up fast,” he says as Shinjiro rolls his eyes, and he can feel the high school kids staring at them. “...I could use something to eat.”

Shinjiro gives him an unimpressed look as he checks him over for any new, outrageous scars. “Said we're closed, Aki,” he states firmly, giving an unsympathetic shrug. “Guess you'll have to grab a bento at Junes.”

“Shiiiinji,” Akihiko whines as the other Shadow Operatives laugh. “C'mon, Mitsuru, you can't tell me you don't want some of Shinji's cooking!”

Mitsuru coughs delicate in her hand, covering up a laugh. “I can't force the man to open his establishment if it's closed.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Yosuke interrupts as Teddie flails ahead of him.

“Gakki, you know Mit-chan, Ai-chan, Aki, and Fuu-chan!?” Teddie shouts, tumbling to the ground as Shinjiro side steps his strange assailant. “No faaaaair.”

Akihiko laughs. “I see you made some friends, Shinji,” he teases as Shinjiro rolls his eyes almost fondly.

“They frequent my restaurant, which is still closed,” he points out firmly, the disappointment from everyone around him palpable. 

The kid with gray hair and a bowl cut looks the most disappointed. “Ah, I was hoping to try some food from Shinjiro-san's restaurant,” he says quietly. “Nanako is a big fan.”

Shinjiro freezes at the mention of his secret, favorite customer that really shouldn't be out on her own as much as she is. “Guess that makes you Big Bro, huh?” he questions, and Yu nods slowly. “Fine, sounds like I can open for an after battle party.”

The high school students cheer as Akihiko slings his arm around Shinjiro's shoulders. “Already have a soft spot for these kids, huh?”

“No one's allowed in without Nanako-chan,” Shinjiro tells them as he shoves Akihiko off him, face flushed red. “Better hurry up, before I change my mind.”

The group breaks up as the kids scramble to head to the Dojima residence to get Nanako, leaving Shinjiro alone with the ex-members of S.E.E.S. and a robot not dissimilar to Aigis. Mitsuru and Aigis explain the situation with the TV world, the kids, and the enemy escaping. Akihiko adds his own commentary as well that are more descriptions about the fights, which Shinjiro finds both unsurprising and endearing.

The endearing bit is what allows him to take Akihiko's hand as they walk through the shopping district. Shinjiro decides he'll scold Akihiko later, after everyone enjoys a good meal in a safe space. He can tell everyone's exhausted, and there's always tomorrow. Akihiko won't be leaving his sight anytime soon, if he has any say about it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come to my Persona blog and talk AkiShinji with me](https://memoriesofyourdread.tumblr.com/). <3


End file.
